Daily Life
by Whinnie
Summary: Based on the original GC release. A ten-year-old's perspective within the game.


**_My Daily Life of Animal Crossing_**

_By Whinnie_

_Hello, readers! Good day. Anyway, this popped into my mind another day, and now I'm writing it. In case you haven't read the title, this is all about my life in Animal Crossing, written from my point of view. Some of it is fake because I have an own life outside of the Nintendo Gamecube. However, most of it is real. First, read the bottom and you'll find some info about my town named Brampton.  
Enjoy the story and, if you'd like to, review: give me your opinion!_

_Brampton Residents:  
_-- Liz _(lives in Acre B1)_  
-- Tutu _(lives in Acre B1)_  
-- Boots _(lives in Acre B2)_  
-- Goldie _(lives in Acre B2)_  
-- Chow _(lives in Acre C1)_  
-- Velma _(lives in Acre C1)_  
-- Yuka _(lives in Acre C2)_  
-- Anchovy _(lives in Acre C4)_  
-- Monique _(lives in Acre C5)_  
-- Midge _(lives in Acre D5)_  
-- Teddy _(lives in Acre E2)_  
-- Buzz _(lives in Acre E4)_  
-- Prince _(lives in Acre E4)_  
-- Tabby _(lives in Acre F1)_  
-- Megan _(lives in Acre B3; left bottom corner house)_  
-- Megan517 (weird name, isn't it?) _(lives in Acre B3; right top corner house)_  
-- Whitney (yup, that's me!) _(lives in Acre B3; right bottom corner house)_  
-- Paulo (dead/deleted) _(buried in front of train station; used to live in Acre B3; left top corner house)_

_- _Dump -- _Acre A1  
- _Post Office -- _Acre A2  
- _Train Station -- _Acre A3  
- _Nookington's Department Store -- _Acre A5_  
- Museum -- _Acre D1  
- _Police Station -- _Acre D3  
- _Wishing Well -- _Acre E5  
- _Tailor -- _Acre F4_

**Disclamer:**_I do not own Animal Crossing or any of its characters, furniture, and whatsoever; these are copyright Nintendo. All I own are Paulo, Whitney, Megan, Megan517, Brampton, DinoTown, and The Good Hand Resturant. Sorry, just making sure in case anyone decides to sue me!_

* * *

**7:45 AM: My Bedroom**

I was too tired to get up that Saturday morning. The sound of the clock hanging on the wall was the only sound I could hear, with the exception of Percy, my pet bird, who was chirping time away.

Suddenly, I heard a faint knock on the door. I murmured in the loudest voice I could, "Please come back later! I'm sleeping!"

Two seconds later, the noise stopped. I heard Megan517 outside, screaming at the top of her lungs for me to wake up. I have to tell you, that girl is an early riser. She also likes to pest people around in the mornings, especially my sister, Megan, and I.

I finally gathered up all the strength I had and got up. My bedroom walls were painted with roses on them, and the rug was that of a lovely floor. My main and second floor are full of things from the lovely set.

I finally walked down the stairs, opened the door a crack, and let the purple-haired girl in. She looked so much like my friend, Almond. Oh, how I remember her. Although we still keep in touch, I wish she was still here, living in Brampton.

You see, Almond moved away two years ago with her dad. I hate him! He is so rude to her and hates her. He told her that while she was playing with me on the rug with some Sonic the Hedgehog figurines that he despises her. After his speech on "despising her," he took away all her toys and told me, "Here, this is a present from Almond to you." I took the characters. After he left, I gave them back to Almond and told her, "I hate your friggin' dad. He always bothers us just when we get to the good parts!"

**(A/N: Yes, part of this is true. I really know a girl named Almond, and I found her on ****I haven't met her in person, but I know her dad really **_**does**_** despise her. She told me herself and said that he told her himself.)**

Megan517 walked towards my lovely kitchen to wash herself off. You see, she just moved here recently, and Megan and I are helping her. We even helped to pay off her whole debt! Anyway, she doesn't have any room for a kitchen, so she comes to my house and uses mine. She also gets to use my toilet or Megan's super toilet. We're very good friends with each other, and like to go hunting for ghosts on weekend nights! (Megan is too chicken to go with us.)

Anyway, I went downstairs to the basement to find something to wear, and picked out a far-out shirt. Thank goodness it wasn't rainy today, or else I could've ruined my clothes just by running into a bush!

By the time I had changed out of my vogue nightgown and raced up the stairs, Megan517 was finished and was sitting on my modern couch, waiting paitently so we could both find breakfast (fruits) to eat and then try to get Megan to wake up.

I quickly raced back upstairs and to my bedroom, then combed my hair in front of my lovely vanity. After tying it into a nice ponytail (I have really long hair,) I brushed my teeth and washed my face at the kitchen sink. After five minutes of feeding Percy, Goldeen (my goldfish,) and my hamster, Hanni, we were headed out the door.

"Oh, don't forget to pick up your mail!" Megan517 sqeaked as I walked past my mailbox without noticing it was filled with letters.

"Hey, your mailbox is full, too!" I shouted, pointing beside her Gyroid. It was true. She excitedly ran in front of her milbox and opened the lid. We quickly collected our letters and showed them to one another.

"Hmm... all I got mail from was Tom Nook, one from the HRA, and my fossils are here," she pointed to the four letters in her hand.

"I got one from Liz besides the usual," I told her. "It says that Tutu, Boots, and she are going to that new resturant in DinoTown, The Good Hand."

**(A/N: Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce you to my sister's town, DinoTown. We don't play it much, though. And The Good Hand resturant belongs to me, which means I made it up.)**

Later, after reading our recieved letters, we set out to find fruits. Megan517 found a cherry tree and shook them off. Then, she ate them carefully as I headed towards an apple tree. A few minutes later, we finished eating and decided to go and meet the awaken town residents.

Goldie spotted us walking by her house. "Hi, guys!" she shouted at us, waving as she ran towards us. We waved back and shouted "Hi!" just as well.

We chatted with her for a long time, then went on our way. We started to search for Liz, Tutu, and Boots, but it turned out they left for the next town early because there was a note plastered on each of their doors, or else it would've been opened and beckoning us to come inside.

Then, we found Chow sleepwalking around his house. He headed in to sleep after thanking us plenty, but not before sticking a sign on his door, which shrieked, _Sleeping. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB! _Yuka, Monique, and Velma were also asleep inside their houses, so we didn't bother disturbing them just to say hi.

When we got to the F Acres, we found it strange that Tabby was awake so early in the morning, fishing for sea bass and other sea fish.

Teddy didn't seem to be the least bit sleepy. In fact, he was bouncing like a ball! Greeting us with a happy smile, he asked us if we knew when Katrina, mystical and mysterious fortune teller, would be coming today. Answering very politely, he thanked us and went on his way, munching on some pears.

Prince had just came out of his house, wearing one of the latest trends. Spotting us, he chatted for a few minutes happily. Buzz was at the wishing well, talking with Midge about a new NES game.

Megan517 and I climbed up the cliff and came across Anchovy, who almost ran smack into us. After asking about his new bar and how business was, he happily chirped out that everything was great and that we needn't worry.

It was way too early to head to the department store now, so we went to Megan517's house and played cards. Then, at 8:36, we decided to go to Megan's house and wake her up.

I quietly stuck the key into the lock. Megan, Megan517, and I have spare keys for each other in case the regular key get locked in or lost. However, I think Megan517 didn't use her key to get into my house because she didn't want to disturb me.

Anyway, after I unlocked the door, Megan517 pushed it open. It made a soft creaking sound as it let us in. We quietly tiptoed upstairs into her bedroom to find Megan sleeping lazily on her bed, half of the covers on the floor. Her hamster, which lay on an orange box beside her bed, was grasping the cage and squealing, trying to wake her up.

We ducked down on the floor, crawling as quietly as possible towards Megan. She was quietly snoring, and saying in her sleep about something on killing Portia, a past resident, for making her by a noble shirt for 2,569 Bells.

After scaring the guts out of her, we left and waited in my house for her to get dressed, wash off, and find breakfast. By then it would be after 9:00 AM and the department store would be open.

Sure enough, it was 9:07 AM when Megan caught up with us. She was dressed up in a danger shirt and a pair of jeans. After helping her find some oranges to eat, we headed off to Nookington's.

Tom Nook was at the front cashier counting his Bells to, I think, remodel Megan517's house when she paid off her whole debt. When he saw us, he rushed up to us as fast as he could.

"Hello, hello, youngsters!" he said in a preppy voice. After saying some hellos, we headed off to see what was in stock. I caught a glimpse of Buzz and Prince in the CD section looking for a favourite: The Beach Birds. Megan and Megan517 saw Goldie heading into one of the dressing rooms with a noodle shirt in hand, and we caught Yuka looking for the newest Gyroids in Nook's store. Suddenly, I spotted a lovely dresser and decided to buy it for 2,020 Bells. Since Liz's birthday was coming up, it could be a gift and a big surprise! After all, Megan517 told me she heard the alligator talking to Chow the other day and saying she really wanted one. Sadly, the bear didn't have enough Bells and, besides, he was trying to save money in his brother's account so he could go to college.

Megan bought her a set of lovely pajamas, while Megan517 ordered an vogue nightgown for her. Tommy told her that it would arrive in a few hours.

After paying him the bags of Bells, we set out again. Megan517 left, saying that she was going treasure hunting and, besides, she was going home to take a rest and try to redecorate. We bidded her goodbyes before she set off for home.

After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves standing at the edge of Brampton's lake. There were dragonflies swarming about, and Megan tried to catch them while I sat down and threw my fishing rod into the water. Surely, sooner or later, a fish would be biting on and about and we might be able to have crucian carp for dinner!

Minutes later, sure enough, I felt something tugging on the bait. Quickly, I reeled it in, and there was a crucian carp still biting on the food!

Megan clapped her hands and we both headed home to keep the fish in the fridge. However, on the way, we parted to our own directions: Megan heading to Nookington's to sell her caught dragonflies and me going home to freeze the carp.

I jiggled into my pocket and found the right key. Then, I turned it around and swung the door open.

Heading down into the basement, I tossed it into the freezer and made my way back up and out of the house towards the department store. On the way, I saw Anchovy. He was looking desperate, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Tabby and Prince are coming over tonight," he explained quickly. "I just ran out of food and have nothing to eat! Can you catch me some fish?"

"Hm..." I said, thoughtfully. Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Actually, I stored some crucian carp in my house for the winter, but I hardly lie an eye on them. Be right back." I ran back home and down to my basement, grabbing one of the said fish and returning back to the amazed bird in seconds.

"Wow, Whitney," he said, looking at the fish. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course!" I answered back cheerfully as I handed it to him. "Besides, I'm an expert when it comes to fishing. I can catch a thousand more crucian carp faster than you can imagine!" Then, he shook his head and gave me a gray tartan back. "I couldn't just take this from you. Here, enjoy it." Once I finished thanking him, he headed off.

Suddenly, I heard a small, "PLOP!" Sure enough, there was a raindrop on my hand. Quickly brushing it off on my new article of clothing, I pulled out my gingham umbrella and ran off towards my house.

The first sight I was greeted with after locking the door was pink. The walls were decorated with lovely wallpaper, and the floor covered a lovely carpet. There was a lovely armchair and chair, a modern couch, and a lovely table that sported a goldfish, as well a lovely lamp. Of course, many people don't like the lovely set, but it was my favourite. Home, sweet home!

Anyway, the gray tartan was a size too big for me, so I decided to sell it to Nook. He wasn't there, though, but Tommy was glad to take it off my hands for 290 Bells. Setting out with the bag shaking in my pocket, I headed to the Winter Gardens. It was called that because the plants, trees, and flowers somehow managed to survive winter every year in that spot, and THAT spot only.

It was only 10:30. Time seemed to pass slow today. With plenty of free time on my hands, I headed back to my house, took a seat in the living room, and flipped on the television. After watching a recorded K.K. concert two weeks ago and two episodes of Gracie's fashion show, it was noon. _"Time to grab some lunch,"_ I thought, then snapped the TV off and left my house. Even with the drizzling rain on the grass and trickling into the rivers and lake, it was still a humid, summer day. Sheltering myself with my gingham umbrella, I made my way to the peach tree in my backyard, then plucked one of the delicious looking fruits from the branches and bit into the juicy snack. After gobbling down three of them in the rain, I grinned and then left for the Post Office, where I was to start my part-time shift.

**

* * *

5:45 PM - Post Office**

I yawned and watched customers come and go, entering the same line. But in spite of all the dullness in the post office, I managed to stay cheerful. "Good afternoon, ma'am, how may I help you?" I asked an elderly woman with a large bag of Bells in her hand. After assisting a few more customers with their needs, Pete met me in the back room and told me I was free to go after I collected the 1,112 Bells I was rewarded for my hard work. After thanking him, I got my reward in the back room 15 minutes later, then left with my coat.

There was nothing else to do but wrap up Liz's gift. Stashing it in the basement, I ran up and quickly opened up my wardrobe and dresser, then started a search for some wrapping paper. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. Shaking my head mysteriously, I retreated back down into the dusty basement and looked all around, too. Sighing in defeat after half-an-hour, I put on my green raincoat and, sheltered snugly underneath my gingham umbrella, headed for Mable and Sable Able's Tailor shop.

**

* * *

6:45 PM - Home, Sweet Home!**

_"Finally!"_ I thought after I had finished wrestling the orange and green wrapping paper around Liz's gift. It wasn't much of a difficult task, but then again, it hadn't been an easy job, either. Exhausted but not wiped out yet, I lugged it outside and buried it in my backyard for Liz's 'special day'. Wiping my forehead as slow-falling rain cascaded downward, I smiled in triumph and plucked a few apples from a nearby tree for dinner. Taking out a pocketknife, I began to slice away the skin, and when I finished, I ate the apple and threw the skin into the compost bin. The same happened to the other two apples: slice away skin, eat apple, throw skin into compost. After I had filled my stomach with the delicious fruit, I wandered back into my house and got ready for my shower. Up in my room, I grabbed a towel, a No.4 shirt, and some undergarments before heading down into the basement and behind the cabana screen. After shedding my clothing, I turned on the sprinkler and cleansed myself with some soap. After washing off the suds, I dried my skin with the towel and jumped into my pajamas.

It was still raining when I stepped out. Usually, when it rains out in the summer, Megan, Megan517, and I hang our clothes on a line strung between two trees so we don't have to wash it ourselves. The same when we dry, except on a seperate line. When it's winter season, we wash and dry the clothes in our basement. (Well, Megan and I do... Megan517 uses our basements, though, until she gets hers.) Anyway, I hung my far-out shirt on the clothesline, and then stepped back in. The end of the day was approaching, but I was as bored as ever. Not wanting to touch my NES games, I instead made my way across the Acre and to Megan's house. After our split-up before I had bumped into Anchovy, we hadn't seen each other all day. Knocking on the well-lit house, I waited and waited.

...No one came. Finally tired of waiting, I took the spare key from my pocket and unlocked the door myself. Megan's house was a little messy than normal, but then again, that was my sis. _"She could've tuned up on the messy scale than on the loud scale,"_ I though, covering my ears from all the noise her Gyroids and radio made. "It scares away cockroaches," Megan had told me once when I questioned on the sound.

I found Megan in the basement, redecorating. It was loud here as well, but much less noisier than before. When I asked her why she never answered the door, she answered (suspiciously), "Well, I guess I didn't hear..." I knew something was up, but didn't press anymore on the issue. After bidding her good-bye, I made my way to Megan517's house. Many animals were partying to the disco music, or sitting at the tables chatting, drinking soda, or reading magazines. A few people were in a line, waiting to play Megan517's NES game.

Megan517 was, like always, at the front counter, looking tired. However, she looked especially relieved when I offered her my help. So I took charge while she served drinks and munched on her orange. Oh, she made sure to stay away from Tabby's apple, too. (Megan517 was allergic to them.)

The time came when I had to go home and get my beauty rest. Of course, I didn't abandon Megan517, though. Yuka was the part-time cashier, so she took over and made Megan517 and me get some beauty rest.

I was so glad to go back to my home-sweet-home. Especially since there was soft, gentle music and quiet Gyroids. Turning off the music for the night, I put away my soaking umbrella and raincoat, then crawled upstairs to my bedroom and flicked off the light. Finally, I slid under the covers of my lovely bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes began to droop. Slowly, slowly, _slowwwlly..._

_"I can't wait for tomorrow," _I thought. _"Because now you know..._

_**MY DAILY LIFE OF ANIMAL CROSSING**_

* * *

_So... how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did._

_Review and tell me how it was!_

_-- Whinnie_


End file.
